This invention relates to a product including a disposable container for foaming a liquid milk composition and a foamable liquid milk composition for use with the product. More particularly this invention relates to a product for the production of a single dose of a foamed milk product for use in a beverage including water or as a ready to drink product.
The use of foam in beverages, particularly in cappuccinos and the like, is widely known. Consumers often prefer these foamed beverages to regular coffee. A wide variety of devices are known for foaming milk. These devices generally make use of a rod and a foaming element which a user actuates relative to a container in which milk is housed in order to foam the milk. Alternatively, electronic devices are used.
A survey of the prior art shows that in a broad context the foaming of a milk composition has been addressed whether by concentrating on the ingredients in the composition, or on the construction and dimensions of a container which is used for the purpose
For example, EP 1354544 discloses a container having a liquid reservoir for holding foamable liquid, a foam generating member for generating foam and a separate foam chamber which delivers one portion of foam through an opening. A drawback of the container described in EP 1354544 is that the construction is complex and therefore expensive to produce. Furthermore, the container is bulky and is designed for repeated use and is therefore not conveniently sized for use at various locations. This document also refers to a device in U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,704 which requires vigorous and prolonged shaking. This degree of mechanical action can detract from ease of use.
A need exists for a foaming device that is convenient and compact, inexpensive and easy to use and which can rapidly provide enough foam for a single beverage with a minimum amount of effort. Additionally, a tendency for the foam to “stick” to the device should be minimized so that usage of the foam is facilitated.
An object of the invention is to address, at least partially, the aforementioned requirement.